fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tauroneo/Supports
With Rolf C Support *'Tauroneo:' ...Josh? *'Rolf:' Huh? *'Tauroneo:' No...you can't be. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. What's your name, young man? *'Rolf:' Rolf. *'Tauroneo:' Rolf, eh? What's a child like you doing in a place like this? The battlefield is no place for children. Why do your parents allow this? *'Rolf:' I...don't have any parents. My mom left us...and my dad died. *'Tauroneo:' Oh, no... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up such a painful memory. *'Rolf:' That's all right. This group of mercenaries is my family now. So... I look like someone you know? *'Tauroneo:' My...son. Josh. My oldest. Josh is an adult now. But he looked so much like you, once. Long ago... I can't believe I thought you were my own son. I've grown old and senile. Ha! Foolish old man... *'Rolf:' Where's Josh now? *'Tauroneo:' I don't know. *'Rolf:' What? *'Tauroneo:' I divorced my wife, and she took the children with her. I haven't seen them since. That was years ago. B Support *'Tauroneo:' For generations, we made a reputation for ourselves in Daein as a famed warrior family. Both my father and I had the honor of serving the royal family as field generals. We were a proud family... *'Rolf:' What happened with Josh? *'Tauroneo:' I raised him to serve the Daein army, as my father raised me. He tried to live up to my high expectations. He became a decorated knight at a young age and was assigned to the palace guard. However... *'Rolf:' What happened? *'Tauroneo:' He took to the field as Ashnard's personal aide. And he came home on a litter, grievously wounded. He escaped death, but he didn't escape his wounds. He'll never walk again. *'Rolf:' Oh, no... *'Tauroneo:' My wife nearly lost her mind. She cried day and night, swearing that she couldn't live if something like that were to ever happen again. She wanted to live in peace...with her mind at ease. She pleaded with me to leave the army. But I couldn't accept her plea. Our family house was built on generations of proud military command. Our ancient name as a warrior family would not allow me to simply abandon my sworn duty. I tried to salvage our honor by training my younger son. He was just a boy, really. I wanted him to become a Daein general. *'Rolf:' You did what?! *'Tauroneo:' I know... I was a fool. I was blinded by tradition and family reputation. By the time I realized my error, my wife and children had left me. Since then... I've been living alone in my great mansion, surrounded by countless medals and memories... Alone...for years... A Support *'Tauroneo:' Ah, I was so wrong... I wish I could apologize to my family. *'Rolf:' Do you have any idea where your family is? Any clues? Anything? *'Tauroneo:' ...I've heard my wife left Daein and went to live with relatives in Crimea. I suppose she is still there. *'Rolf:' Then why don't you go see her! *'Tauroneo:' I'm sure they don't want to have anything to do with me. Even if I did find them, reappearing now would just reopen old wounds. I don't want to cause any more pain. *'Rolf:' That's just crazy! I mean... I wish I could see my dad! *'Tauroneo:' ... *'Rolf:' I've always told my brothers that I'm all right and I'm not lonely. But the truth is I want to see my dad. We've got so much to talk about. *'Tauroneo:' Oh, son... *'Rolf:' My dad is dead. I can't see him again. But your boy can. You're still alive. *'Tauroneo:' You're...right. But it is simply too late. *'Rolf:' It's NOT too late! As long as you're still alive, it's never too late. Go on! Go see them! I'm sure they're waiting for you. *'Tauroneo:' Maybe you're right, Rolf. Maybe I should... With Largo C Support *'Largo:' That's strange... *'Tauroneo:' ... *'Largo:' Hey, Tauroneo! *'Tauroneo:' Hmm? *'Largo:' Don't you think this army is a little odd? I mean, heck! It's not every day that you see soldiers from this many countries all mixed into one army. I've traveled and fought in a lot of strange places, but this is the first time I've seen anything quite like this. *'Tauroneo:' You're right. There are even former Daein soldiers in this army. There is no shortage of nationalities, to be sure. *'Largo:' My favorite part about it is we get to sample all kinds of exotic dishes. Gwa! I've never snacked so well in my life. *'Tauroneo:' What are you holding? *'Largo:' This quill? Oh, I use it to jot down ideas so I won't forget them later. If I don't, I just completely forget them! But back to food... I've noticed that the laguz sure like their food spicy! And now they've started drinking with us! Bwaa ha ha! That's great! By the way, what's your drink of choice? *'Tauroneo:' Drinks? I'm not picky. The stronger the better! *'Largo:' And flavor? *'Tauroneo:' Doesn't matter. *'Largo:' Bwaaaa ha ha haaaa!! I like your answer! I better write that down so I don't forget. B Support *'Largo:' Hmmmm... *'Tauroneo:' ... *'Largo:' Ahhhh... Er... Naaaaaahhh... *'Tauroneo:' Is something wrong? *'Largo:' Hmmm? Oh, it's you. *'Tauroneo:' You've done nothing but stare at that piece of paper for hours. Are you crazy, man? *'Largo:' Oh, you have a point... Crazy... Craaaazy... You may be onto something. I'll have to write that down. But it'll have to wait until later. I can't think about two things at the same time. *'Tauroneo:' You can't? Well, what are you thinking about now? *'Largo:' I'm saving up the money I make here to open my own little place. I'm thinkin' a pub would be nice... Is that a good idea? *'Tauroneo:' A pub? Yes, pubs are nice. Will you make savory meat pies? With buttery crusts? *'Largo:' Savory! Oh, yeah. They'll be the savoriest! They'll make your head explode! ...I don't want my customers dropping dead, though... I want everyone to be happy. Hmmm... Hey, people like butter, right? There'll be free sticks of butter on every table! *'Tauroneo:' That's a great dream. Where are you going to open your place? *'Largo:' Well, uh...it may not look like it, but I'm actually from Begnion. So I'll probably open my pub back home. But from what I hear, Crimea and Daein are nice places, too... This is going to be a hard choice... *'Tauroneo:' ...Do you want me to help you with the pub? *'Largo:' Oh, yeah! That would be great! Two people can think about two things at once. That will help for sure. All right, so we'll have savory meat pies... But what about the rest of the menu? A Support *'Largo:' Hmmm... That's not it. That's no good, either... *'Tauroneo:' Are you thinking about your pub again? *'Largo:' Hey, Tauroneo! Can you dish me up some more of your good advice? *'Tauroneo:' Glad to. *'Largo:' I'm trying to come up with a name for my pub. *'Tauroneo:' What do you have so far? *'Largo:' How about "Savory Pies And Stuff"? *'Tauroneo:' Hmmm. It's a bit...odd. *'Largo:' Maybe you're right. Let me think... I want this to be a pub where both beorc and laguz can walk on in, get a meat pie and a frosty beverage, and be happy. So how about we name it the "All You Beorc And Laguz Come On Down And Get Yourself A Meat Pie Pub"! *'Tauroneo:' That's a little long. *'Largo:' No good, eh? Nuts. What am I gonna do? I'm no good at thinking up stuff like this. *'Tauroneo:' Maybe you're trying too hard. How about naming it after something you think is important? *'Largo:' Hey, yeah! I'll call it "Calill." She's always been my favorite. *'Tauroneo:' Naming it after an old flame, eh? I say go with that. I'll be sure to drop in for a pie and a brew when you open your place. *'Largo:' You better! I'll have your favorite drink waiting for you! Your favorite drink is... Wait, I know this... I wrote it down somewhere... Oh, here it is... Strong! *'Tauroneo:' Yep. *'Largo:' Bwaaa ha ha haaaa!!! Leave it to me! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports